Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that successively acquires vehicle data through communication, performs predetermined arithmetic processing on the acquired data, and generates output data to control a vehicle. Patent Literature 1 further discloses a technology that uses linear interpolation to interpolate lost data, if any, in the successively acquired data through the communication and generates output data to control a vehicle.